I Love Dainton
This was a prank performed by Pritchard to get at Dainton. It was featured twice in the movie. Pritchard has a love for tattoos, being the most heavily tattooed member of the group, in Russia he had a tattoo of what he believed to be Sleep when you're dead in Russian and in Thailand decided to get another tattoo. However the reason for the tattoo would be to piss Dainton off, Pritchard is unaware though that this would backfire on him later on.... Recipe for disaster *Tattoo *Penis *Homophobia *Rivalry Love not Hate In Thailand, Pritchard had gotten an idea to get at Dainton, presumably in the same club as the Guess the ladyboy game Pritchard came upon a travelling tattooist and hatched his scheme. He went up to the tattooist and explained that back in the UK it's not possible to get a tattoo on the penis, so he came all the way to Thailand in order to get one, specifically he wanted one to show his love for his boyfriend named Dainton, and requested to have "I love (heartshape) Dainton" tattooed on his cock. The tattooist agreed and asked Pritchard to go into the nearby toilets and get hard, surprising Pritchard as he didn't know he needed to be hard in order to get the tattoo done, so he went into the toilets and had a wank, and as he reveals in the commentary the sound man could hear him wanking. With his cock nice and hard Pritchard came back to the tattooist and proceeded to get the tattoo done, with a crowd of people watching, as it turns out the club actually had people in it at the time Pritchard walked into the toilets to have a wank, walked back out with a hard cock and sat down to have his tattoo done. After many faces showing some slight pain Pritchard's tattoo was finished and he was excited to show it off to Dainton, however he didn't find the time to reveal it in Thailand. When he lost the Crab race Pritchard, along with Dan Joyce, was forced to live in a slum while Dainton and Pancho stayed in a five star hotel. Pritchard was not amused with where he and Dan had to stay and was getting very annoyed with Dainton's snobby attitude, and at that moment he remembered his tattoo. Wanting Dainton to be pissed off on his way back to the hotel Pritchard finally got his cock out and revealed his tattoo to the gang. Aftermath When the tattoo was revealed Dainton refused to believe it was real, however once he saw that Pritchard wasn't playing around he got extremely angry at Pritchard, Dan and Pancho laughing during all this and Pritchard ecstatic that his plan to get at Dainton had worked, however this would soon completely backfire on him. At this point in the movie Dainton still didn't have the heart to tell Pritchard the truth about his World Record break attempt back in Russia being a load of bollocks. When the tattoo was shown to Dainton, however, he reacted in anger so much so that he revealed to Pritchard that there wasn't such a thing as a world record for most paint balls to the body, Pritchard was absolutely furious with this reveal while Dainton was now the one laughing at him, Dan proclaiming the whole thing as the funniest thing he'd ever seen in his life, having gone into a fit of hysterical laughter. However Pritchard was so angry that he actually challenged Dainton to a fight. After filming for the movie had wrapped Pritchard had to overcome one major hurdle, and that was revealing what he had done to his girlfriend at the time, Lisa. Lisa and Dainton's girlfriend Amy arrived to meet up with both boyfriends after such a long time apart, however both boys appeared quite nervous, Dainton in particular and this caused the girls to question what was going on. Dainton wanted to make a point that what Pritchard did wasn't his fault or his idea and Pritchard showed both Lisa and Amy the tattoo on his cock. Amy laughed upon seeing it but Lisa, like Dainton before, didn't know if it was real or not, and when told by Pritchard that it was she told him she would not have sex with him again, jokingly saying that she was not going to put Dainton (Pritchard's cock) in her mouth, making the other three laugh. Though it was taken lightly at first later on that day it seemed that Lisa was actually extremely upset with Pritchard and wouldn't talk to him, telling him there was no need to do that to his cock and was actually blaming Dainton even though he didn't have anything to do with it. Lisa's thoughts on the tattoo were shared with Pancho. While he laughed at the tattoo at first Pancho in particular in Series 4 was shown to be critical on Pritchard's decision on getting the tattoo just to get at Dainton, saying how getting a tattoo on his cock saying 'I love Dainton' wasn't revenge and reasoning that Pritchard now has to live with the tattoo, and worse his girlfriend or even future wife would have to live with the tattoo, this is the only time Pancho or any member of the Sanchez crew was shown being serious about something any of the boys had done. Gallery of shame ILD3.png ILD2.png ILD34.png Category:Pranks Category:Pranks involving Dainton Category:Pranks involving Pritchard Category:Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Movie stunts Category:Low risk stunts Category:Stunts involving other people Category:Stunts formally named Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Series four stunts Category:Stunts that appear more than once